A Promise White Horse
by iloveyou.nickjoekevin
Summary: SONGFIC to Taylor Swift's White Horse. EXCERPT: "But I love you, Miley, I love you more than I love Selena." Nick pleaded still on his knees. "I'm sorry Nick" Miley said sadly.


"Miley please, let's just talk. I don't know why you're being so stubborn." Nick said following me into my dressing room.  
I whipped my head, "Oh really? You don't know. Maybe because you're with Selena. You know me and her hate each other Nick, and yet you're still with her"

"Why are you so mad, you broke up with me remember?" Nick persisted."I didn't think it would hurt this much." I said biting my lips.  
"So why did you break up with me then?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you had all these girls going after you, and I felt like I was holding you back. I knew you were gonna be with someone better, I just didn't know it would be so soon." I explained.  
"Miley you weren't holding me back. I loved you-I still love you. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said holding my face in his hands and giving me a kiss.

* * *

_Say you're sorry _

_That face of an angel _

_Comes out just when you need it to _

_As I paced back and forth all this time _

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

* * *

"What about Selena?" I asked, as Nick and I pulled away from the kiss.  
"I'll break it off with her," He explained.

"Promise?" I asked hopeful.

"I promise, Miley. I love you." He said kissing my forehead. The sound of his voice was so pure, that I just believed him.

"I love you, too." I said burying my head into his chest.

* * *

_Holding on _

_The days drag on _

_Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

* * *

I waited for him to tell me about the break up, but ever magazine I read. It was Nelena this, Nelena that. What happened to breaking it off? What happened to loving me? I decided to call him one night.  
"Hello"  
"Selena?" He asked questioningly.  
"No, Nick, it's Miley." I sighed, my voice quivering.  
The other end was silent.  
"What happened Nick, what happened? You said you still loved me." I said as my voice cracked.  
"I do Miles, It's just hard. I'm bad with heartbreaks"  
"No you're not. You break my heart everyday." I cried tears staining my face.  
"Miley don't cry"  
"You poached my heart. You led me on"  
"I'm not leading you on, I do love you. And I will break up with her." Nick said firmly.  
"Do you promise?" I asked.  
"I promise." Nick said, "Can we meet up somewhere"  
"Um okay." I said.  
"Are you at home?" He asked.

"Yeah I am."

* * *

_I'm not a princess, _

_this ain't a fairy tale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
_

_Lead her up the stairwell _

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you _

_And your white horse, to come around_

* * *

He was at my front door in a little over 15 minutes. I sat down on the porch as he sat down beside me.  
"Do you still love me?" He asked.  
I looked up at him, "I do"  
He sighed, "Good, because I will break up with her Miley. Eventually. I just don't know. I don't like hurting someone that cares that much about me"  
"But your hurting m-me." I said my voice trembling.  
"I don't mean to. You have to know that. I love you." He said wrapping his arm around me.  
I looked up at his eyes, "Nick"  
"Hmm?"

"Nevermind, it's stupid." I said blushing and lowering my gaze.  
"No tell me"  
"Do you think we'll be together forever after this?" I blushed.  
"That was definitely not stupid. And we will be together, always and forever. You're my heart"  
I looked into his eyes, and I believed him.

* * *

_Baby I was naive,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance _

_I had so many dreams _

_About you and me _

_Happy endings _

_Now I know_

* * *

That porch scene happened three weeks ago, and guess what? Nelena was still going strong. I hated it. Every magazine cover, every picture on-line. But at the same time, I read it. Hopefully getting some news of a break up. But no, it's like Nick was doing this to me on purpose. I was on Perez Hilton reading a Nelena column. It had a picture of Nick and Selena holding hands walking out of a romantic restaurant.

**_Couple: Nick and Selena celebrated 6 months of being together at the Anreita. That's a pricey restaurant bbs. A couple onlookers said that Selena and Nick were cuddling and kissing the entire night and that he had brought her a silver necklace. And she brought him a watch. How cute, puppy love?_**

**_Also, the waiter serving the couple overheard Selena and Nick saying the L word. No, not lesbian, LOVE. AWW. "It seemed like it was the first time they said love to each other, and it looked very sincere." The waiter commented._**

**_Take that Miley, Nick has moved on to bigger and better things. TEAM SELENA!_**

I burst into tears after reading that blog. It hurt. He told Selena that he loved her, and it looked sincere? I wiped the mascara colored tears and lay on my pillow. He wasn't breaking up with her. I have to face that now. It was the cold truth, Nick had fallen in love with Selena and was just playing me.

* * *

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
_

_Lead her up the stairwell _

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you _

_And your white horse, to come around_

* * *

I moved on, it took a while, but I moved on. Gaston, sure he was 20 but he was there. He was nice and he was perfect. He didn't lie to me and he didn't lead me on. He was supportive and loving. I mean Nick was occasionally on my mind. But I pushed thoughts of him away. That was until he called, at around 3AM to add.

"Miley, I'm on your porch." He said, not even introducing himself.  
"What do you want?" I asked coldly, when I was at the porch.  
"Is it true?" He asked, "That your with Gaston. Miley I said I was breaking up with her. Why are you doing this to me?" He said sadly.  
"No, Nick. Why are you doing this to me? Why do you insist on lying to me? Just have the balls to say, 'MILEY I DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH HER!' Stop leading me on. I don't care anymore." I cried turning around.  
"Miley please, just please. I love you." Nick begged.  
I gave him a sympathetic look. "It's a little late for I love you's Nick."

* * *

_And there you are on your knees,  
_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me _

_Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry_

* * *

He dropped down to his knees and held my hand. "Please just one more chance, I'll break up with her, and you can break up with him and then we'll be together forever. Just like we had planned"

"No, Nick. I'm with Gaston now. I can't hurt him, he actually loves me and Selena actually loves you." I said pulling my hand away from him.  
"But I love you, Miley, I love you more than I love Selena." He pleaded still on his knees.  
"I'm sorry Nick" I said sadly.  
"Do you love Gaston?" He asked slowly getting up. "Just answer me that."

* * *

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well _

_This is a big world, that was a small town _

_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now _

_And its too late for you and your white horse _

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

* * *

I looked at Nick, "Gaston is nice, and good looking. He's nice to me and treats me good. He's never too busy for me and he doesn't care about people knowing about us. He loves me, and wants me, and needs me. He's just an amazing guy"  
"But do you love him?" Nick asked.  
I chewed my lip, "No." I said quietly.  
Nick looked hopeful. "So come with me, I want you, I need you and I love you"  
"I'm sorry Nick. I'll learn to love him, just like I did with you." I said turning around and walking back inside.

* * *

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa _

_Try and catch me now _

_Oh, it's too late _

_To catch me now_


End file.
